


Nido to modoranai story

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuya se había despertado solo en la cama esa mañana.Como la mañana anterior, y la antes de esa.Era una sensación a que estaba seguro que nunca iba a acostumbrarse.Cuando Hikaru se había ido, se había llevado todo. Se había llevado sus cosas, se había llevado sus recuerdos... se había llevado todo lo que le mantenía anclado a esa casa.Y a él.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Nido to modoranai story

**Nido to modoranai story**

**(Una historia que no va repetirse)**

**_Alguien desconocido espera_ **

**_Mientras defiende un amor que no quiere disolverse._ **

Yuya se había despertado solo en la cama esa mañana.

Como la mañana anterior, y la antes de esa.

Era una sensación a que estaba seguro que nunca iba a acostumbrarse.

Cuando Hikaru se había ido, se había llevado todo. Se había llevado sus cosas, se había llevado sus recuerdos... se había llevado todo lo que le mantenía anclado a esa casa.

Y a él.

Sólo podía pensar en su espalda en el momento cuando había salido de casa, en cuanto dentro de sí hubiera esperado que se girara, que volviera atrás.

Pero no lo había hecho, y Yuya no le había parado.

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Dos semanas, y él todavía esperaba de volver a casa de noche y encontrarle en el sofá que miraba la televisión, de oírle volver después del trabajo a horarios absurdos. De despertarse por la mañana, como en ese momento, y verle dormir a su lado, apretado a la almohada con la boca abierta y la respiración pesada.

Lo quería todo de vuelta, Yuya. Y sabía qué no iba a tenerlo, y que sólo era su culpa, porque había tirad mucho de la cuerda, porque había ignorado las señales que le decían que entre ellos nunca podía salir bien.

Había olvidado su orgullo por él.

Se había dejado pisar, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y lo que le hacía sentir aún peor era la idea que, si en ese momento Hikaru hubiera vuelto, Yuya habría seguido haciéndose pisar, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Había empezado él, y ahora sólo podía arrepentirse.

_Sólo estaban hablando._

_Estaban sentados en el sofá en casa de Hikaru, y el menor le estaba contando del rodaje por el episodio siguiente del Yan Yan Jumping._

_Yuya le escuchaba absorto, al tratar de no perderse ni un particular de su cara, ni un detalle de sus expresiones._

_Le conocía hace demasiado tiempo ya, y habría aprendido a entender más allá de lo que decía._

_Había aprendido a entender las variaciones de su tono de voz, especialmente al hablar de_ él _._

_De vez en cuando, le habría gustado no darse cuenta. Le habría gustado ignorarlo, seguir escuchándole sin estar constantemente atacado de la idea que todo lo que le decía Hikaru escondía subtextos._

_Subtextos que siempre tenían que ver con Yabu._

_Lo que hacía Yabu, lo que decía Yabu, lo que pensaba Yabu._

_Siempre había él en las palabras de Hikaru, y Yuya estaba harto ya de oírle hablar, sin que el menor tuviera el coraje de admitir de estar enamorado de él._

_No que se lo culpara, todo lo contrario._

_Hikaru y él, al final, eran iguales._

_Estaban afectados por el mismo pecado de cobardía que les impedía de hablar en alta voz del amor que sentía._

_La diferencia, la crucial por Yuya, era que su amor tenía direcciones diferentes, destinadas a nunca encontrarse._

_Había sido ese día que se había rendido._

_Había sido ese día que la mirada de Hikaru le había llevado a decir algo más, había sido verle tan malditamente triste por ese amor, había sido oír el nombre de Kota pronunciado con tanta amargura que le había llevado a creer que fuera el momento correcto._

_O quizás sólo estaba harto, y había visto señales donde no había nada nuevo, por él no._

_“Hikaru.” le había interrumpido mientras el menor le hablaba de algo que, tenía que admitir, ni había escuchado._

_“¿Qué pasa?” le había preguntado el menor, al levantar una ceja._

_“Déjalo, por favor.” había murmurado, al apretar los dedos en el sofá, al intentar de evitar de gritar._

_Había llegado a un punto de no vuelta._

_“¿De hacer qué?” Yaotome tenía una expresión confundida, y vagamente defensiva._

_Takaki se había levantado del sofá y se había dirigido a la ventana abierta, como si le faltara el aire._

_“Deja de hablar de él. Deja de creer que el mundo gire a su alrededor. Deja de creer que no haya otras opciones para ti, que sólo haya Yabu, que no tengas otras elecciones sino quedarte mirando su felicidad, porque_ no eres _parte de esa felicidad, Hikka.” le dijo, en tono firme, al descargar todo lo que había guardado adentro durante años._

_El menor se había acercado a él, y aunque Yuya no le estuviera mirando, de su respiración pesada entendió su nerviosismo, casi... casi pánico, habría dicho._

_Ni osó negar, y Yuya se lo agradeció._

_“¿Qué sabes tú, Yuya? ¿Qué sabes de lo que siento por Kota? ¿Qué sabes de cuanto estoy mal cada vez que le veo, cada vez que sonríe y no es para mí, cada vez que está con Kei y me doy cuenta de no ser parte de su felicidad? ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?” le había respondido en tono alterado y, al menos así le pareció a Takaki, cerca de las lágrimas._

_Se había girado, sin tener piedad de sus palabras, y le había mirado en aire cansado._

_“Puedo intentar de substituir a Yabu, si me das la posibilidad.” había murmurado, al sentir quebrarse la última pared alrededor de sus sentimientos por él._

_No se sentía mejor ni peor, después de esa propuesta que ocultaba una admisión._

_Seguro, se sentía más ligero._

_Hikaru había parpadeado._

_Habían pasado segundos, minutos. Sin embargo, Yuya no tenía prisa. Había esperado ese momento demasiado tiempo para poderse permitir de no ser paciente._

_Al final, el menor se había decidido a responder._

_“Tengo miedo de hacerte sufrir, Yuya. Yo... lo dijiste tú, estoy enamorado de Yabu. Y siempre lo fue. No sé si podría realmente aprender a querer a alguien que no sea él.” había susurrado al final, sin tener éxito de mirarle a los ojos._

_Yuya había que debería haber tomado un paso atrás._

_Que debería haber intentado de protegerse de alguna manera, intentado de evitar de sufrir más que estuviera haciendo ya._

_Pero al mirar la cara de Hikaru, no pudo._

_“Asumo la responsabilidad.”_

**_Te sonreí esa noche_ **

**_pero las lágrimas tampoco ahora se paran_ **

**_también si voy a quererte para siempre... ¿Por qué?_ **

****

Yuya recordaba de haberle sonreído a Hikaru, de haberle dicho que todo iba a estar bien, que por él lo habría hecho todo, para hacer que lo que sentía por Yabu sólo fuera un recuerdo.

Y ahora sabía de haberse equivocado.

Porque debería haber pensado en las consecuencias de su gesto, debería haber imaginado que no se puede erradicar un amor tan profundo en el corazón de alguien.

Debería haber sabido que a Hikaru le importaba de él, pero que nunca iba a quererle sólo porque era la elección más simple, la que le habría dado menos dolor.

Al trabajo se esforzaba de quedarse con él lo menos posible, de no mirarle, de no hablarle si podía.

Las raras veces cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Yuya no podía entender lo que estaba en sus ojos.

Tristeza, habría dicho, pero no sabía por qué.

Estaba como si, al acabar su relación, hubiera perdido la capacidad de entenderle, y era algo que le hacía más daño de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Volvía a casa después de esos días todavía con sus ojos grabados en la mente, que parecían no querer dejarle, que le atormentaban, que le impedían de no pensar en él.

No era que se esforzara mucho.

Había dejado de salir de casa sino cuando el trabajo le obligaba, había empezado a rechazar las invitaciones de los demás de ir a tomar algo, a ignorar también las peticiones de su madre de ir a verles cuando hubiera tenido tiempo libre.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada de esto.

Tenía ganas de quedarse en casa, solo, a regodearse en los pedazos de su relación con Hikaru, a concentrarse en lo que había pasado, en ese amor que nunca había existido.

A llorar, porque Hikaru le había hecho daño, él se había dejado herir, e a pesar de todo no podía dejar de quererle.

Mil veces había tenido el deseo, la _necesidad_ de tomar el teléfono y llamarle, aunque sólo para oír su voz.

Y mil veces se lo había impedido, y no por esa dignidad que ya ni sabía qué fuera, sino porque sabía qué cualquiera pudiera decirle no iba a cambiar el estado de las cosas.

Hikaru se había ido, y no iba a volver.

Yuya había arriesgado por el amor que tenía por él. Había puesto en juego todo sí mismo, siguiendo repitiéndose que si las cosas no hubieran sido como esperaba él, iba a tener éxito de volver atrás, de estar sin él, porque los años le habían acostumbrado a su ausencia.

Pero siempre se había mentido.

No se podía volver atrás, porque ahora sabía lo que significaba tenerle a su lado, tener el derecho de besarle, de tocarle y hacerse tocar, de quererle sin tener que ocultar ese amor.

Las cosas nunca iban a volver como antes.

Porque tampoco ese amor ya era lo mismo, porque estaba como si Hikaru al irse se lo hubiera devuelto, después de haberlo desgastado, sobornado, hecho irreconocible.

Y pese a todo esto, Yuya no tenía éxito de dejarlo ir.

_Había vuelto a casa de buen humor._

_Había cenado con Kei y Dai-chan, y se había divertido. Le gustaba, de vez en cuando, pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, sin estar obligado a pensar en nada, al pasar horas hablando de nada._

_Había pisado en casa con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sonrisa que había muerto el momento que había entrado en salón, y había visto a Hikaru sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón._

_Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la cara entre las manos._

_La expresión vacía. Sin ser triste ni enfadado o feliz._

_Yuya había aguantado la respiración, al dar un paso adelante para que le viera._

_Había sido entonces que había visto la maleta._

_Estaba apoyada contra una pared del salón; dejó vagar los ojos alrededor del cuarto, y notó unos cambios._

_Ya no había los mangas de Hikaru en los estantes._

_Ya no había sus chaquetas, los abrigos y las bufandas esparcidos desordenadamente en el perchero._

_No podía ver ni una cosa que le perteneciera en ese cuarto._

_Y, estaba seguro, tampoco en el resto de la casa._

_Se le había acercado, sintiendo ya ganas de llorar._

_El menor había levantado los ojos, pero estaba como si le mirara a través, sin tener éxito de verle realmente._

_Se había levantado del sillón y se le había acercado. Había extendido una mano hacia él, excepto retirarla inmediatamente al ver la expresión dura en su cara._

_“¿Qué pasa, Hikka?” le había preguntado, al fingir que todo estuviera bien, al luchar contra las apariencias._

_El menor se había mordido un labio, y luego le había mirado a los ojos._

_Y Yuya supo que había acabado._

_“No puedo, Yuya. No puedo seguir adelante, fingir que todo esté bien.” había hecho una pausa y una respiración profunda, antes de volver a hablar. “Dijiste que ibas a asumir la responsabilidad, y yo te había avisado que iba a hacerte sufrir. Y ahora… no querría, pero debo.”_

_Yuya había visto unas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y le había parado._

_“No... no está necesario, Hikaru._ _Sé lo que te he dicho, sé qué me habías avisado y decidí de todas maneras de quedarme a tu lado. Pero…” quería seguir. Había docenas de cosas que quería decirle._

_Que le hacía falta tenerle a su lado._

_Que le habría gustado seguir fingiendo de ser querido._

_Que en el tiempo, quizás, iba a ser mejor, aunque había pasado el tiempo, y todo se había quedado igual por Hikaru._

_Le habría gustado decirle muchas cosas, y no se le dijo nada._

_Sólo se quedó inmóvil frente a él, al leer la compasión en su mirada, al llegar por la primera vez a odiarle para lo que le estaba haciendo._

_Incluso si odiarle no estaba correcto, cuando había sido Yuya a tratar de mendigar de él un amor que nunca iba a sentir._

_Hikaru le había apoyado una mano en el hombro, con delicadez, casi tuviera miedo de hacerle más daño._

_“Lo intenté, Yuya. Intenté de quedarme a tu lado y decirme que iba a aprender a quererte. Y fue feliz, te lo juro, durante cada momento que pasé contigo. Porque me hiciste sentir como nunca me había sentido antes. Pero... esto no cambia las cosas. No puedo quererte, no puedo, y no es porque no lo quiera, sino porque no puedo... seguir adelante.” había murmurado, la voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas que habían empezado a rayarle la cara._

_“No puedes no pensar en él, ¿verdad?” había preguntado Yuya, casi con desesperación._

_No quería una respuesta._

_No quería oírle decir que estaba así._

_No quería, pero se quedó mirando mientras Hikaru hesitaba, y luego asentía._

_Sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él._

_Le vio alejar la mano de su hombro, y se apresuró a cogerle una muñeca._

_“No te vayas.” susurró, con la clara percepción de su orgullo que estaba pisado por la enésima vez._

_Hikaru se escapó de su agarre suavemente, al echarle un vistazo triste._

_“Lo siento, Yuya.” había murmurado, antes de irse._

_Antes de darle la espalda, la misma espalda que iba a quedarse eternamente grabada en la memoria de Yuya._

_Porque no había algo más que mereciera la pena recordar._

**_Caminé en vacío a la búsqueda de un sueño y de esperanza_ **

**_Observo el cielo, pero está muy alto_ **

**_Incluso si podría, ¿Por qué no tengo éxito de cogerlo?_ **

****

Había pasado un mes antes que volviera a sentirse un ser humano.

Había dejado de tener constantemente ojeras, había dejado de tener una continua migraña, causada del dormirse llorando cada noche.

Despacio, había vuelto a vivir.

Pero esa vida, reconquistada lentamente, todavía llevaba consigo rastros de lo que le había hecho la presencia de Hikaru.

Y no se engañaba, nunca iban a desaparecer completamente, como nunca pasa la cicatriz de un corte muy profundo y cuidado mal.

Esa mañana, después del rodaje, había visto al menor acercarse, y hacerle señal de esperarle.

Se había quedado inmóvil en la green room, al esperar que todo el mundo saliera, y cuando se habían quedado solos había sentido el corazón empezar a latir muy rápido.

Llevaba tiempo sin que pasara y, aunque fuera equivocado, fue feliz de esa pequeña cosa, de esa señal que su corazón todavía sabía dejarse golpear.

Se había acercado a Hikaru, al poner la mejor máscara de su indiferencia, aunque sabiendo qué el menor no iba a creerle.

“¿Cómo estás, Yuya?” murmuró él, al morderse un labio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yuya le había mirado, y se había encogido de hombros.

“Estoy como estoy. Ni bien ni mal. Supongo...” suspiró. “Supongo que va a tomar tiempo antes que pase.” terminó, con las repentinas ganas que esa conversación acabara, porque no sabía cuánto iba a suportar la máscara.

El menor asintió repetidamente, señal que entendía.

“Lo siento para lo que pasó. Me habría gustado llamarte, pero... no sabía si tuvieras ganas de oírme. Pensé que fuera mejor quedarme lejos, al menos hasta que no te hubieras recuperado.” añadió, con la mirada de quien sentía la necesidad de justificarse por algo.

Yuya le hizo una sonrisa tardada.

“Tuve ganas de oírte. Pero probablemente sólo habría empeorado las cosas. Tampoco verte al trabajo fue... sencillo.” respondió, minimizando lo que había sentido cada vez que había sido obligado a mirarle, sabiendo qué no podía hacer nada para alcanzarle, ya no.

“Tampoco para mí fue sencillo, Yuuyan.” le dijo el menor, al hacer una sonrisa que al mayor le habría gustado borrar de su cara.

Los sabía qué tampoco por él había sido sencillo.

Sabía qué Hikaru sufría.

Pero no podía tener piedad por su sufrimiento, no como hacía antes.

Porque sabía qué había vuelto a sufrir por Yabu, como si la entre ellos hubiera sido una fase insignificante.

Sentía que probablemente iba a extrañar su amistad, la que nunca iba a volver como un tiempo, pero que nunca se habría arrepentido de haberse ido esa noche, de haberse dejado atrás a Yuya y la que había sido su vida juntos.

Eran todos pensamientos que le hacían sentir mal, pero aún no tenía éxito de odiarle ni de seguir adelante.

Le miraba frente a sí, con esa sonrisa torpe, y pensaba en cuando hubiera amado esas sonrisas, en cuantas veces las había soñado, en cuanto a menudo hubiera deseado ser su causa.

Le había tenido cerca, tanto de poderle tocar, de poderle coger, abrazar y tenerle para siempre consigo, pero por alguna razón ese agarre se había soltado, y él se había quedado abrazando un fantasma.

Se encogió de hombros.

Ya no tenía sentido discutir, porque estaba seguro que no iban a entenderse.

Yuya hablaba del amor que sentía por él, e Hikaru hablaba del amor que sentía por Yabu.

Como si fueran dos lenguas diferentes, dos calles que corrían a la misma velocidad la una a lado de la otra, sin posibilidad de encontrarse.

“Ahora tengo que ir, está tarde. Yo…” hizo una pausa, inseguro. “Estoy feliz que volvemos a hablar, Hikka.” le dijo, esforzándose para pronunciar esas palabras.

Luego el menor se puso en pie, y de instinto le abrazó.

Esperó con paciencia que el abrazo se soltara, y luego salió de la sala, al saludarle rápidamente.

Cuando fue afuera respiró hondo, como si necesitara aire fresco, limpio.

Como si la presencia de Hikaru y de su abrazo le hubieran vuelto a intoxicar, cuanto estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor.

Estaba condenado, y lo sabía.

Condenado otra vez a fingir que todo estuviera bien.

Condenando a su presencia, de vuelta cerca, pero nunca como habría gustado él.

De vuelta presa de ese amor que nunca iba a abandonarle, de que nunca iba a liberarse.

Le habría gustado tener la posibilidad de elegir.

Elegir de amar a alguien diferente, elegir de no darle importancia a Hikaru, elegir un camino que le hiciera feliz.

Pero Hikaru y él eran iguales: iban a seguir sufriendo ese destino, porque no estaba escrito que fueran felices.

Y lo único que la tentativa de quererse había cambiado, era que antes tenían la posibilidad de ser infelices juntos, y ahora en cambio estaban solos.


End file.
